Minhyunie
by honeysweety
Summary: No Summary / Hwang Minhyun / Yoon Jisung / Park Jihoon / Park Woojin / Kang Daniel / Lai Guanlin / Ong Seoungwoo / Ha Sungwoon / Bae Jinyoung / WANNA ONE / intinya cerita Minhyun sama member Wanna One/ pairing 2hyun couple :)
1. chapter 1

**Happy Reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cast:_** Hwang Minhyun

 _WANNA ONE_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam ini adalah malam _ending_ Produce101 Season 2 acara survival karjasama antara Mnet, dan CJ E M _Entertainment_. Nama grup sudah ditentukan, yaitu WANNA ONE. Satu-persatu daftar nama peserta yang masuk Top sebelas juga sudah diumumkan.

Semua Trinee yang lolos kedalam sebelas besar, merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Akhirnya impian mereka untuk bisa debut menjadi kenyataan, semua kerja keras mereka membuahkan hasil.

Semua orang bahagia, kecuali satu orang. Hwang Minhyun. Setelah semua _rankink_ diumumkan, dia mendadak murung. Ia bahagia sekaligus sedih. disana, ia melihat ketiga temannya tersenyum, dan bertepuk tangan untuknya. Ia sendirian disini, seketika kenangan selama enam tahun belakangan terlintas dibenaknya membuat Hwang Minhyun tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menghalau airmatanya agar tidak menetes, walaupun itu semua sia-sia. Airmatanya sudah lebih dulu mengalir dengan deras, ia menangis sesegukan. Jisung yang berada tepat disamping kanannya, menolehkan kepala saat mendengar isakan Minhyun.

Ia menatap Minhyun dalam diam, anak itu terus menangis. Bahkan wajah, dan telinganya sudah memerah.

"Minhyun- _ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Minhyun menoleh sebentar, ia tersenyum kepada Jisung lalu kembali fokus kedepan. Ia bisa melihat ketiga temannya yang terus tersenyum, dan menyemangatinya, terutama Kim Jonghyun. Leader kesayangannya.

Jisung yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Minhyun, hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ia tau benar apa yang membuat pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya ini menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi dia mencoba tidak perduli 'sebentar lagi juga pasti udah ceria lagi dia' Iner Jisung dalam hati. ia menoleh kearah kanan untuk menyapa para fans yang sejak tadi meneriakan namanya.

 _Ending_ acara semua mantan trinee Produce101 season 2 naik keatas panggung. untuk memberikan selamat kepada teman mereka yang berhasil lolos ke sebelas besar. mereka berpelukan satu sama lain, mengingat ini adalah saat terakhir mereka berkumpul, setelah ini mereka akan sibuk dengam aktivitas masing-masing.

 **ooOoo**

Minhyun membuka mata saat alarm di ponsel nya berbunyi. ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang kecil yang ditidurinya. Minhyun memandang kesekeliling kamar yang ditempatinya bersama keempat member WANNA ONE lainya, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berair lagi. bahkan ini sudah satu minggu ia tinggal bersama member WANNA ONE tapi semua masih terasa asing baginya.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat mencoba agar tidak larut dalam kesedihan. dia harus berjuang, teman-temannya di NU'EST juga sedang berjuang. Setidaknya, impian mereka selama ini sudah tercapai. sekarang mereka sudah banyak dikenal orang.

Minhyun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi. ia membasuh wajahnya. lalu ia bergegas kedapur untuk membuat sarapan, di NU'EST maupun di WANNA ONE Minhyun tetap yang bertugas membuat sarapan. bedanya jika di WANNA ONE tidak akan ada yang mengacau masakannya, hanya ada dua hyung tertua yang membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

Jika di NU'EST tidak akan ada yang mau membatunya, hanya ada Minki yang mengacau, dan terus memakan masakan yang ia buat sebelum semua member makan, membuatnya misuh-misuh berakhir memukul maknae kurang ajar itu. mengingat NU'EST membuat Minhyun ingin menangis lagi. ia begitu merindukan saudara-saudaranya itu.

Minhyun terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan semua tingkahnya dari pintu dapur. ia adalah Yoon Jisung, member tertua di WANNA ONE.

"Minhyun- _ah_ kau sudah bangun?"

Minhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan susu yang sedang ia pegang. saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara memanggil namanya. "Astaga, _hyung_! kau mengagetkan ku!" Minhyun mengusap dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, kau terlalu asyik melamun sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku"

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak tau kau ada disitu"

"Tak apa, kau sedang memikirkan apa sampai seserius itu?" Jisung bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada _hyung_ , tidak ada yang aku fikirkan" Minhyun menjawab singkat.

Jisung menghela napas sejenak, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Minhyun. ia tidak bisa melihat lebih lama lagi Minhyun yang selalu murung, ia hanya tersenyum jika situasinya diharuskan tersenyum. setelah itu, ia akan kembali murung, dan menyendiri. Jisung, merasa hanya raga Minhyun yang berada di WANNA ONE Minhyun didekatnya, tapi dia merasa jauh dengan anak itu.

"Minhyun-ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Jisung berujar serius.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Jisung berbicara dengan serius, sebelumnya Jisung tidak pernah bebicara seserius ini "Kau ingin membicarakan apa hyung?"

Jisung menuntun Minhyun kearah meja makan mini hang ada didapur. sedangkan Minhyun hanya menuruti keingan hyung tertua WANNA ONE itu. ia menatap bingung Jisung yang tengah menatapnya dengan intense.

"Minhyun-ah... apa kau... apa kau tidak senang tinggal bersama kami?"

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Jisung "Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hwang Minhyun, aku tau kau sedih, dan merasa bersalah pada teman-teman mu. karena itu aku bertanya apa kau tidak senang tinggal bersama kami? apa kau tidak nyaman dengan kami? aku selalu memperhatianmu Minhyun-ah, aku tau kau hanya pura-pura disaat ada kamera, apa kau menyesal bergabung dengan WANNA ONE?" Jisung memberondong Minhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan, akhirnya uneg-uneg yang ia simpan selama ini bisa ia utarakan dengan gamblang.

" _Hyung_ , aku... bukan seperti itu _hyung_ " Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya. seketika ia merasa bersalah.

Jisung menggenggam tangan Minhyun dengan lembut, ia mengusap tangan Minhyun dengan perlahan " Minhyun- _ah_... tak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. tentu tidak mudah berpisah dengan teman-teman yang sudah delapan tahun hidup bersama, apalagi kalian selalu bersama selama dua puluh empat jam"

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku... aku hanya belum terbiasa, semuanya terasa asing bagiku, dan rasa bersalah karena aku debut sendirian itu selalu membayangiku"

Jisung menatap Minhyun yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar, dan Jisung tau kalau anak itu sedang menangis.

"Minhyun-ah tatap aku"

Minhyun menurut. ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Jisung dengan mata memburam karena airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

Jisung dengan refleks memeluk Minhyun, ias mengusap bahu Minhyun yang bergetar hebat. anak ini benar-benar merindukan teman-temannya.

"Minhyun-ah, dengarkan hyung. meski hyung tidak pernah merasa berada diposisimu saat ini, akan tetapi hyung tau, bahwa berpisah dengan orang-orang yang kita sayang itu tidak enak, jangan mengecewakan teman-teman yang selalu mendukungmu, mereka semua menaruh harapan besar padamu, bukankan tujuan kalian mengikuti acara ini karena ingin mengangkat nama NU'EST agar bisa dikenal orang-orang bukan?" Jisung menjedah kalimatnya sebantar, ia tersenyum saat merasakan Minhyun mengangguk dipelukannya.

"Jangan membuat teman-temanmu kecewa, kau lihat bukan bagaimana bangganya mereka saat melihat kau masuk sebelas besar. mereka tidak marah padamu, sebaliknya mereka sangat mendukungmu, kau tau? anak-anak yang lain sampai takut walau hanya sekedar menyapamu karena kau hanya menyendiri, dan jarang bergabung bersama kami"

Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Jisung, ia menghapus airmatanya yang tak berhenti menetes "Maaf _hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak tau itu. aku terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalahku pada member NU'EST sehingga aku hampir tidak menganggap kehadiran kalian" Minhyun berujar penuh rasa bersalah.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau tidak salah, kau hanya perlu menjadi seperti Hwang Minhyun yang dulu, Hwang Minhyun yang ceria saat bersama teman-temannya, Hwang Minhyun yang sayang dengan 'adik'nya, jika kau tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk kami, setidaknya lakukanlah itu untuk teman-teman yang selalu mendukungmu, kami mungkin memang tidak bisa menggantikan teman-temanmu, tapi kami akan berusaha membuatmu merasa nyaman, merasa seolah disini adalah rumah mu, karena ini memang rumah ketigamu" Jisung berujar dengan lembut.

Minhyun mengangguk'kan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kearah Jisung. dalam hati ia berjanji mulai sekarang akan menjadi dirinya seperti semula "Terkmakasih _hyung_ , aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi"

Jisung tersenyum "Tidak perlu berjanji, kau hanya perlu nyaman bersama kami itu lebih dari cukup"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha"

"Sudah lega?"

"Ya, aku sudah lebih lega. terima kasih, _hyung_ sudah mau mengerti keadaanku"

"Berhentilah berterima kasih Hwang Minhyun, kita akhiri percakapan ini, karena sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar ingin memelukmu" Jisung berujar jail "Kalian keluarlah, aku tah kalian mendengarkan percakapan kami sejak tadi"

Tepat setelah ucapan Jisung, para maknae line; Jihoon, Baejin, Daehwi, dan Guanlin minus Woojin yang masih tidur. langsung berlari kearah Minyun, menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat, hingga hampir saja ia jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. ia terkekeh kecil melihat anak-anak itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi.

" _Hyung_ , jangan sedih lagi, jangan jadi pendiam lagi. Kami takut untuk sekedar menyapa _hyung_ jika _hyung_ terus diam" Jihoon berujar manja.

"Iya maafkan _hyung_ ya, hyung janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi"

"Aku fikir hyung akan menjadi seperti Dongho _hyung_ yang selalu menakutkan" Daehwi beruja polos.

Minhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Daehwi "Hei aku temannya, apa kau harus aku laporkan pada Dongho bahwa kau mengejeknya"

Daehwi membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Minhyun " _hyu- hyung_ kau bercanda kan?" Daehwi sudah akan menangis.

"Aku bercanda, lagipupa Dongho tidak semenakutkan yang kau kira Daehwi-yah, dia anak yang jail asal kau tau"

"Huft... Aku tau _hyung_ , aku iri pada Guanlin, Seonho, Woojin lee, dan Haknyeon hyung yang muda sekali akrab dengannya, sedangkan aku" Daehwi mempoutkan bibirnya. "Makanya, kau jangan takut-takut dengan Dongho, dia orang yang baik"

" _Hyung_ , teruslah tersenyum" Guanlin berujar tiba-tiba, memotong percakapan Daehwi, dan Minhyun.

"Iya Guanlin-ah, aku akan terus tersenyum bersama kalian"

Baejin tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memeluk Minhyun dengan erat.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang lepaskan pelukan kalian, kami harus menyiapkan sarapan"

"Ah! _Hyung_ kami masih ingin memeluk Minhyun Hyung" Daehwi merengek, yang diamini dengan Jihoon, Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

" _No_! Kalau kalian ingin terus memeluk Minhyun silahkan, tapi tidak ada sarapan pagi ini, tidak ada susu, tidak ada telur mata sapi, tidak ada roti isi selai, intinya tidak ada makanan!" Jisung berujar tegas.

"Oh... hehe, oke _hyung_ kami lepaskan" Mereka dengan spontan melepaskan pelukan mereka kepada Minhyun secara bersamaan.

"Bagus... Sekarang kalian mandi, setelah itu beres-beres ruang tamu, bangunkan Woojin sekalian" perintah Jisung mutlak.

Anak-anak itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. mereka kembali kekamar untuk mandi, dan membereskan ruang tamu, tidak lupa msmbangunkan si Gingsul WANNA ONE.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Lanjut gak??? kalo lanjut aku mau buat sama member lain :) silahkan review :)

 **Update 2017-08-14**


	2. chapter -2-

**Cast: Minhyun X Jihoon**

 **brothership**

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyun mendengus sebal sesaat setelah dia sampai di dorm Wanna One. ia baru saja pulang dari shooting Happy Together bersama Daniel, Jisung, Jihoon, dan Seungwoo, dan saat membuka pintu hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sampah bungkus snack yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

ia menatap tajam semua member yang berada di dorm hari ini, yang saat ini sedang mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja, asal tidak bertatapan dengan Minhyun. terutama maknae-line minus Jihoon, yang saat ini pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dihadapan mereka.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa dorm bisa berantakan seperti ini? sepertinya tadi pagi aku sudah membereskan seruluh penjuru dorm ini!" Minhyun berujar penuh penekanan. "Jaehwan, dan Sungwoon hyung kan ada didorm, kenapa kalian tidak membereskan dorm, kalian betah sekali duduk didekat bungkus snack betebaran dimana-mana seperti ini" Minhyun berujar penuh emosi.

Sedangkan Jaehwan, dan Sungwoon hanya bisa bungkam, lebih baik mereka diam, daripada mereka berbicara malah akan menambah daftar omelan Minhyun.

"Hyung, i- itu tadi-

"Tadi apa Lai Guanlin?"

"I- itu, ta-tadi kita main game, dan tidak sadar kalau kami bermain sambil memakan banyak snack, dan kami membuat dorm kotor" Jinyoung mencicit diucapan terakhirnya, ia menatap takut pada Minhyun yang sudah siap meledak karena melihat sampah dimana-mana.

"Kami lapar Hyung" Daehwi melancarkan aksinya merengek pada Minhyun, ia mencebilkan bibir bawahnya berakting seolah-olah akan menangis. biasanya Minhyun akan luluh dengan rengekan Daehwi, apalagi kalau sampai membawa kata lapar. Minhyun tidak akan pernah tega melihat adik-adiknya kelaparan.

"Hah... Baiklah hyung maafkan, sebagai hukumannya, kalian bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Kalian masih lapar 'kan? Hyung akan memasak untuk kalian" Minhyun berujar sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur.

Semua yang ada diruang tamu dengan kompak menghela napas lega. sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada melihat seorang Hwang Minhyun yang marah-marah.

Jisung menatap para maknae minus Jihoon dengan tajam "Kalian! Cepat bereskan ini, untung saja Minhyun sedang dalam mode baik, kalau tidak, habis kalian semua" Jisung berujar tajam.

"Maaf, hyung, kami tidak sengaja" mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

"Yasudah, sana cepat bereskan! Sebelum Minhyun kembali dari dapur" Jisung mengibaskan tangannya.

 **ooOoo**

Minhyun keluar dari dapur membawa semankuk besar ramyeon, dia menatap puas rang tamu yang bersih dari sampah yang bertebaran. ia melirik kearah maknae line yang sedang gelindingan tidak jelas di lantai dorm mereka. Hyung-Line Daniel, Ong, dan Jaehwan sepertinya sudah berada didalam kamar. Karena Minhyun tidak melihat mereka di ruang tamu.

Jihoon sedang menoton, mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah cake yang tadi dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang.

Daehwi sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Baeijin, Gualin yang sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di sofa, kepalanya ia taruh diatas paha Jihoon. Woojin yang sedang berguling kesana, kemari sambil memeluk boneka milik Daniel.

Minhyun menaruh satu mangkuk besar ramyeon yang dibawahnya ke atas meja. ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat anak-anak itu dengan cepat mendekatkan diri kearah meja.

"Makanlah, selesai makan cuci muka, gosok gigi terus tidur" Minhyun berujar lembut.

"Minhyun hyung, tidak ikut makan?" Jihoon bertanya bingung.

"Tidak, hyung akan langsung tidur saja"

Mereka dengan kompak mengangguk membuat Minhyun terkekeh geli, ia mengacak surai hitam Jihoon yang berada tepat disampingnya.

 **ooOoo**

Minhyun terbangun pada tengah malam. dia melirik kesekitar ruangan yang gelap gulita. Minhyun menghela napas lelah, ia dengan perlahan turun dari kasur yang ditidurinya. Minhyun berjalan dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan adik-adiknya yang sedang tertidur lelap, jadwal mereka sangat padat, ia tidak mau adik-adiknya kekurangan istirahat.

Minhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu, ia menduduk'kan tubunya dengan perlahan. Minhyun menatap kesekitar ruangan, rasanya semua yang ada dihadapannya sekarang masih terasa sangat asing.

"Bersabarlah Hwang Minhyun, jalani saja apa yang ada didepan matamu, yakinlah bahwa mereka tidak akan membencimu, mereka pasti akan menyambut kepulanganmu" Minhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tepat selesai berujar demikian air mata Minhyun mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia mendongak'kan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak terus-terusan mengalir.

"Hyung, jangan menangis"

Minhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari samping. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Jihoon yang sedang memeluk lengannya dengan nyaman. Anak itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Minhyun. Minhyun mengusak rambut Jihoon dengan lembut, membuat Jihoon dengan refleks memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung, tidak menangis Jihoon-ah" Minhyun berujar lembut.

Jihoon mendongak, ia menatap lama Minhyun. Jelas sekali kalau hyung kesayangannya itu berbohong. Orang bodoh juga tau, kalau Minhyun sedang menangis. Apalagi seorang Minhyun, yang alergi terhadap sodium. Bahkan, airmata saja bisa membuat alerginya kambuh. Jika Minhyun habis menangis kelopak matanya akan membengkak, dan memerah. Dan itu terjadi saat ini.

"Kau, tidak pandai berbohong, hyung." Jihoon berujar sambil menatap Minhyun tepat dimatanya.

Minhyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Jihoon.

"Tidak Jihoon-ah... Hyung hanya-

"Hyung, apa berada di Wanna One membuat mu semenderita itu? Apa kau tidak nyaman tinggal bersama kami? Apa kau benar-benar tersiksa harus hidup bersama kami selama satu setengah tahun kedepan? Apa tidak ada lagi tempat untuk member Wanna One dihatimu hyung? Apa kami tidak menjadi saudaramu juga?" Jihoon menghela napas panjang, setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia merasa bebannya seperti terangkat.

Minhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia takut, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya malah akan menyakiti Jihoon, dan anak-anak di Wanna One.

"Hyung, katakan sesuatu, hyung"

"Jihoon-ah, tidak seperti itu, hyung tidak pernah merasa tersiksa. Hyung hanya merasa tidak adil, semua ini tidak adil. Hyung tidak merasa tersiksa tinggal bersama kalian, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, hyung hanya selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa hyung tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan saudara-saudara hyung? Jangankan untuk berinteraksi, untuk menyebut nama satu sama lain saja tidak bisa, seolah kami melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar hukum. Park Jihoon, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau ada diposisiku? Produce101 adalah pilihan terakhir kami, kami berjuang bersama karena berharap NU'EST bisa terselamatkan dari bayang-bayang disband. Harapanku bisa debut bersama, minimal dengan salah satu member ku, tapi- " Minhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terisak dengan keras. Minhyun sudah tidak perduli lagi jika isakannya akan membuat member lain terbangun. Minhyun hanya ingin meluapkan perasaan yang menghimpitnya, yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Jihoon mengusap punggung Minhyun yang bergetar. Jihoon bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan hyung kesanyangannya ini. Bagaimanapun, berpisah dari orang yang kalian sayang itu terasa sangat menyiksa. Jihoon mengusap airmatanya sendiri dengan kasar. Dia tidak membayangkan bagaimana jika dia yang berada diposisi Minhyun saat ini.

"Hyung, maafkan aku" Jihoon berujar dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak, Jihoon-ah, kau tidak salah" Minhyun mengusap airmatanya, ia melepaskan pelukan Jihoon dilengannya dengan perlahan. Dia mengusak rambut Jihoon dengan lembut.

"hyung, jangan bersedih lagi. Jika kau merasa tertekan bercerita lah dengan kami, kami semua juga disini saudaramu 'kan?"

Minhyun tersenyum, ia mengangguk'kan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Yasudah, sekarang kita tidur lagi, besok masih banyak jadwal yang menanti kita"

Jihoon tersenyum senang, ia menarik Minhyun kearah kamar. Minhyun yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Jihoon hanya bisa mengikuti anak itu dengan pasrah. Ia hanya menggeleng saat melihat Jihoon mulai memeluknya lagi, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

 **FIN**

 **hehe... tau kok ini udah lewat dari eps happy together... ini emang ngetiknya pas era happy together kemaren :( atulah yang pertanyaan Jihoon itu aku ambil dari komenan salah satu harters? wannable? atau akgaes Aku nggak tau dia siapa. yang jelas disalah satu artikel, pas Minhyun nangis karena nggak bisa interaksi banyak sama NU'EST di Mcountdown kemaren ada yang komen kayak gitu. betewe aku ngetik ini sambil play musik, eh pas bagian ngetik punya bagian Minhyun itu pas lagu If You T.T pas banget kan, musik aja tau dimana tempatnya(?)**

 **curhatan gue panjang banget yaj :v udah bisa buat satu Ff wkwk, yaudah tinggalin jejak yah biar aku makin semangat nulisnya hehe :D**


End file.
